


His last life line

by Naughtyavengers



Category: Captain America Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Rhodey is the best bro out there, that damn cellphone, tony isn’t okay, trigger warning: panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: On what would’ve been there third anniversary tony gets drunk and tries to forget Steve
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knew what today was had been dreading it all week. Three year anniversary or was suppose to be but Steve made it perfectly clear that he wanted Bucky. So much for his happy ending and he was so certain that he would have it this time. He could taste it this time......he was so close. But like always the carpet got pulled out from under him and he was left holding the pieces of his broken heart. Tony was usually better at putting them back together but with Steve he just couldn’t no matter how hard he tried there were pieces that were missing and he had come to the conclusion that Steve had them and he wasn’t getting them back. He’d just have to go on the rest of his life With holes in his heart.

“J? Can you please put on ‘cant help falling in love’” tony kicked off his shoes and tossed his keys somewhere. He didn’t care where they went.  
“Sir? Is that a good idea.”

No it really wasn’t. He and Steve danced to it in his lab. Steve told tony that he had never danced with anyone and tony then offered to dance with him. Tony choose This song cause this what he had dreamt when he thought about dancing with the one he loved. He can still feel Steve’s hand on his back as the slowly swayed to Elvis . Can still feel how nervous Steve was and then they locked eyes in his dimly lite lab ...he swears His lips still Tingle . 

He angrily wipe away the tears that fall down his cheek. Tony shouldn’t let Steve get to him like this. It was over the second he drove his shield in his heart and left him for dead. 

“Fuck!” Tony shouted as he kicked the poor innocent table across the room. Why was he the one left to hurt, left to mourn? What did he do wrong? He tried so hard to be what Steve wanted. Cut back on SI duties and he came up from his work shop so that they could watch corny 40’s movie that bored tony to tears but he loved the look on Steve face as he watched them. And how excited he got when he told tony all about them and how he would save enough money so that he and ...Fucking Bucky The second he came along Steve left tony in the dust. How could tony be so blind? 

Tony suddenly got up from  
The chair and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He had been a daily visitor since Steve walked out of his life. He grabbed the scotch and poured it down his throat, he didn’t need a glass it only complicated things. 

A groan left his lips as the liquor burned his throat but at least he was feeling something that wasnt this empty sadness.  
Walking back to the couch with the scotch bottle in his hand, he sat down as he noticed the Bag that he had made Steve all those months ago. It had little booties and pacifier along with a joke book that said “let’s make a baby.” The bag also contained a doctor office visit that said Stark, Anthony had removed his birth control contraceptive. He was going to surprise Steve when he got back from the compound . They had a weekend plan to go to the Hampton’s. Tony was gonna give it to Steve while the laid on the hammock looking over the ocean. Tony had it all planned. The Ross had to drop the accords on their laps and rip Tony’s heart outta of his chest at the same time.

Now he won’t get to start a family with the man he was so madly in love with, he won’t get a little blonde hair girl or maybe a brunette boy. Although he secretly was wishing for the blonde girl. Nope all of that was gone in a blink of an eye.

—  
“Sir? Shall I play a different song ?” 

“No! “ tony snapped at his AI as he stood up His world spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. How much had he had to drink? It didn’t seem like ....He tripped over two scotch bottle as he made his way to the bathroom possible to throw up when he felt the phone in his pocket Buzz. The same phone Steve had the audacity to send him like it would make it all bette some how. Yet Tony held onto the phone like it was a life line that it he didn’t have it He would lose All hope of ever Getting Steve back. This was the only way Steve could contact him and He had to have it on him at all times. He just never expected it to ring.

His hands were shaking as he flipped open the phone and brought to his ear. “Steve ?”


	2. Chapter

“Tony.....I ....” Just hearing his voice had Tony’s heart racing. No ! No ! He can’t let him get to him like this. Steve literally broke his Heart when he drove his own father's shield into his chest cavity.

“Steve. W.what do you want ? ``Tony tried to sound like he was on the verge of breaking down but failing miserably. Steve was his everything and he loved His with all his heart and all that was in him. 

“Tony.”

“Please stop saying my name like it means something to you.”

“I’m sorry. Tony I am so sorry for everything.” Tony could hear The crack in Steve’s voice and the tremble as he spoke.   
“It's a little too late....Steve you made your choice. You didn’t care when you left me in Siberia all alone with no way of getting home.” 

“I made a mist.....”

“I wanted a family with you. I wanted a home. I gave up SI or did.....I’m back but not like I have anything else. You took away our happy and the avengers at the same time.” The grip he had on the phone hurt as he white Knuckled it. The tears were falling down his cheek freely now. God, his heart hurt so much right now. Why did he still feel like this ? Why did he let Steve Rogers onto his heart? 

“You wanted a family ? “ 

“Yeah like you care or cared.....whatever. It’s in the past. Not that matters....you and your boyfriend I’m sure are happy. “ tony voice broke half way through and he cursed his weakness. 

“Tony.....”

“Stop! Stop! Stop acting your cared! I hate you so much! I hate you so much!!!!!” His fingers hung over the end button but he couldn’t bring himself to hit despite the hatred Hearing his Voice brought him comfort. 

“Look I need to see you. If you want. Please tony.”

“Fine !”


	3. Panic attacks and best friends

Hanging up the Phone after agreeing to meet him had Tony both drained and excited. Why was he even excited ? Lord knows he shouldn’t be not when Steve had done what he did but just hearing his voice had his tiny heart beating so fast He actually had to know to sit down and slow his breathing.   
This is why he never Fell in love. One night stands were where it was at. Until stupid Blonde hair , blue eyes Man waltzed into his life and changed everything in Tony’s life. His stupid Smile and stupid laugh. The way he would dance around singing in the kitchen, quite badly, to music he now knows( thanks to Sam) or when he just lay on the couch drawing in Tony’s Lab while tony worked on one of his suits. How Tony would look over just to watch Steve, then Steve would realize he was being watched. The supper soldier would look up and their eyes would lock. Tony would melt on the spot each and every time. Of course nothing compared to when they made love and Steve had tony pinned to the mattress, his cock thrust in Tony’s willing body. 

Sitting up from chair Tony made his way to his room to get ready when He again saw that bag and he was reminded what Steve took from him. He's happy Ever after. All taken in a blink of an eye. How could he be such a fool? He truly thought that Steve would side with him and why won’t he ? They were partners, lovers and teammates. Hell they made love two days prior before tony had to go back to New York with a promise to come back in a few days. strangely the Accords isn’t what bothers him it was seeing him choose Bucky over him. 

“I can’t go to him. ``Tony said To himself as he stumbled over to the bag. Steve would think he has won and that everything would hunky Dory.. that what he did was okay and that tony would come running back into his arms. Taking a few steps Tony collapsed when he realized he could forgive Steve as much as he wanted too. His knees hit the floor hard and he let out a sob. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t do anything wrong. 

Bring his legs to his chest Tony sobbed for what he had and couldn’t ever again. “It hurts.” Tony said when Jarvis asked if he was okay. Tony just shook his head as he went into full blown panic attack mode. 

“Who should I call ?” Jarvis asked his voice calmly knowing that his master was on a very thin line and could topple over. 

“Steve....I want Steve.” He was the only one that could make it better, could fill this void in him. The Billionaire started to rock as he tried to soothe himself down from this attack. Normally when it got this bad he would wrap himself around His super Soldier boyfriend and sob as Steve would run his fingers through his hair. The blonde would whisper how Sweet and handsome Tony was. How brave and strongThe Scientists are and How lucky Steve was to call him His.

Later Tony would fall asleep feeling safe in the arms of the one he loved. Next morning Steve wouldn’t mention it instead would point to the cup of coffee he made. Now all he wanted was that and like everything else it was ripped from him. 

“Sir. Take deep breaths and relax. I have called Colonel Rhodes and shall be here in a few minutes.”

Rhody No! He would arrest Steve if Tony told him why he was having a panic attack. He never agreed with Tony’s relationship with Steve But as he said he couldn't help but notice how happy Steve made him. “ Damn that smile on your face is permanent isn’t it ?” Tony remembers him saying.   
Now he could very well tell him ‘I told you so’ and he was right. Steve broke his heart and Tony was picking up the pieces. 

Tony was rocking on the ground when Rhodey came rushing on using the legs that tony had made him. “Tony?!” Rhodey shouted as he got down on the floor and pulled his friend into a hug. 

“It’s not fair! All I wanted to do was love him and start a family. “ Tony grabbed Rhodey's shirt, twisting it around his fingers until the hurt.

“I know it’s not fair. Steve didn’t know what he had. He broke your heart. Tony I am so sorry.” Rhodey said knowing not to say mean things about Steve even if Rhodey believed that Steve had permanent redwood up his ass. 

“Why does it still hurt?” Tony asked Grabbing at his chest with his free hand. He thought himself having an heart attack and Rhodey somehow knew this.   
“No no Tony. It’s not a heart attack. Deep breaths ...deep breaths. You are okay.”

“I can’t breathe.”

“ slow deep breaths Tony.” Rhodey spork softly God He wanted to Find Steve and Kill him for doing this to his best friend. “Look at me. You are okay, I wouldn't lie to you. “

Tony focused on Rhodey and tried to mimic his breathing. Soon His heart rate slowed down and he felt like he could breathe again. “Thank you.”

“Tony. I think you should take one of your pills.” Rhodey said, returning from the bathroom with The pills in his hands. “That was a bad one and you still look terrible. So here…”

“Don’t leave tonight. Please.” Tony said as he Swallowed the pills dry. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. “  
“I’ll stay. We can watch a corny movie.”

-  
It was There on his couch with his head resting against Rhodey’s shoulder cuddled up In one of Steve’s jackets, if Rhodey knew he didn’t say anything, that tony fell asleep watching. “Grease”. The next morning he saw the text from an unknown number asking why he didn’t show up. But now he felt safe and warm next to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding to this


End file.
